König der Kelche
by Snow Wh1te
Summary: Nur ein kurzer Nachruf auf Spikes vorübergehendes Ableben nach BtVS Staffel 7. Angel, ein Traum und ein Telefonanruf


**Disclaimer: **Der übliche. Alle Rechte liegen bei Joss Whedon und Fox. Ich verfolge mit der Veröffentlichung dieses Texts keinerlei finanzielle Interessen.

**Inhalt**: Ein kurzer - telefonischer- Nachruf auf Spikes vorübergehendes Ableben nach BtVS Staffel 7

* * *

**König der Kelche**

_"The King of Cups expects a picnic. But it is not his birthday." (Drusilla, Fool for love)_

* * *

Es war dunkel und fast vollkommen still, bis auf das leise Schluchzen, das in den Schatten widerhallte. Angel schritt zögernd durch die Finsternis, bis er die zusammengesunkene Frauengestalt erreichte, die, von geisterhaftem Mondlicht beschienen, im Dunkel kauerte.

"Drusilla?"

Sie sah nicht auf, sondern streichelte weiter geistesabwesend den kleinen weißen Hund, den sie wie einen Säugling auf dem Arm hielt. Ihr leises Weinen wich heiserem Flüstern, als sie auf das Tier einredete.

"Er ist gekommen, Sunshine. Mein Angel ist gekommen, aber er kommt zu spät. Wir können nicht mehr Lebewohl sagen, kleine Sunshine."

"Dru?" Angel kam vorsichtig näher. Er trug keinen Pflock bei sich, aber im Moment sah es nicht so aus, als ob Drusilla ihn angreifen wollte. "Was hast du?"

"Fort." Drusilla hob den Kopf, und der schwarze Vorhang ihres seidigen Haars glitt zurück und enthüllte das bleiche Gesicht der geisteskranken Vampirin. "Sunshine weiß es, und ich weiß es auch. Die Sterne werden nicht mehr für ihn singen. Mommy kann dich nicht mehr finden, armer Junge."

"Ich verstehe nicht, Dru. Was ist passiert?"

"Böser Daddy." Drusilla runzelte die Stirn und funkelte ihn aus großen schwarzen Augen an. "Läßt die Kinder allein zu Hause, wenn das Feuer im Kamin noch brennt. Kinder holen sich Funken aus der Asche, und - puff." Sie beschrieb mit der rechten Hand einen dramatischen Kreis in der Luft. "Paulinchen brannte lichterloh. Die Katzen haben es gewußt, aber Daddy hat nicht gehört."

Angel seufzte. "In Ordnung, Dru. Was versuchst du mir zu sagen?"

"Warum hast du es ihm gegeben?" Plötzlich klang die Vampirin beinahe vernünftig. Eine endlose, resignierte Trauer lag in ihrer Stimme. "Warum hast du es vor ihn hingelegt, das glitzernde kalte funkelnde Licht? Hast du nicht gewußt, daß er danach greifen würde, mein Angel? Er hat den Funken in sich, der brennt, und der rote Funken hat das kalte Licht entzündet, und jetzt brennt alles. Alles brennt wie die Sonne am Himmel. Hast du nicht gewußt, wieviel böse Sonne er hat in seinem Herz? Ich habe in ihn hineingeschaut, vor langer Zeit, und es gesehen. Hat sie es denn nicht gesehen? Sie hat getanzt um ihn herum, in der warmen Sonne, immer im Kreis. Sie wird immer weiter tanzen, auch wenn er fort ist." Sie wiegte wieder den Hund auf ihrem Arm, schmiegte eine bleiche Wange in das struppige Fell des Tiers. "Eins zwei drei, eins zwei drei... Fein fein fein, Sonnenschein, dringt tief in mein Herz hinein... Der Sonnenschein ist nichts für uns, nicht wahr, kleine Sunshine? Er schreit und kratzt und macht den Himmel brennen. - Hörst du ihn lachen, mein Angel? Kannst du ihn hören?"

Angel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, Spike wäre hier. Ich begreife nicht, wie er immer aus deinem Gebrabbel schlau geworden ist, Dru."

Zu seiner Überraschung zischte die Vampirin ihn böse an. "Nicht Spike! Kein Spike. Mein Spike ist lang schon fort, dummer Daddy. Er ist fortgegangen und hat sich den roten Funken geholt, und der Mond hat geweint seinetwegen. Er hört mich nicht mehr, aber Mummy kann ihn noch sehen. Er hat gelacht, weißt du. Er hat gelacht und geweint, als der Himmel einstürzte. Ich kann sein Lachen immer noch hören, aber er selber ist gegangen."

"Gegangen?" Angel sah die Vampirin verwirrt an. "Wer ist gegangen, Dru?"

"Der König", sagte sie leise. "Der König der Kelche."

"Aha."

Drusilla schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge und streckte den Arm aus. Sie hielt eine einzelne Tarotkarte in der Hand.

"Der rote Funken", sagte sie langsam und deutlich, als wolle sie sicherstellen, daß Angel diesmal auch wirklich verstand. "Er hat alles von ihm fortgebrannt und den Himmel aufgestoßen, und alles, was von ihm übrig geblieben ist, ist das." Sie hielt die Karte mit dem Bild des 'Königs der Kelche' ein wenig höher, bis ein verirrter Lichtstrahl die abgegriffene Pappe traf. Langsam begann die Karte zu qualmen und ging dann in Flammen auf.

"Und er lacht. Er lacht so laut und lebendig, nicht wahr, Sunshine? Kannst du es nicht hören, Angel?"

Eine einzelne Träne rann über Drusillas Wange, und der Hund auf ihrem Arm begann, herzzerreißend zu winseln. Angel starrte verständnislos auf die brennende Karte. Fast glaubte auch er, aus den goldenen Flammen Gelächter zu hören. Ein irres, fast wahnsinniges Lachen, das ihm eigenartig vertraut vorkam... aber das Winseln des Hundes war zu laut, als daß er es hätte identifizieren können. Das Tier jaulte nun immer heftiger, auch schriller, und seltsam drängend...

... und Angel erwachte endlich von dem penetranten Geräusch des Telefons, das auf seinem Nachtkästchen vor sich hin klingelte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich nach dem Traum in der realen Welt zurecht zu finden, dann hob er ab.

"Hallo?"

"Angel?" Keine zweite Stimme hätte ihn so schnell in den Wachzustand versetzen können.

"Buffy! Wo bist du, wie geht es dir? Ist es vorbei?"

"Ja." Ihre Stimme klang seltsam friedvoll, fast entrückt. "Es ist vorbei, Angel." Sie gluckste leise und heiter. "Ich rufe nur an, um dir zu sagen, daß du die zweite Front vergessen kannst. Wir werden sie nicht mehr brauchen."

"Also habt ihr gewonnen?"

"Auf der ganzen Linie. Hast du nicht ferngesehen?"

"Ähm - nein. Wir... hatten hier einiges um die Ohren." Er warf einen Blick auf das Papier mit dem offiziellen Briefkopf der Anwaltskanzlei Wolfram & Hart, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag, wie um ihn beständig an den abgeschlossenen Deal zu erinnern.

"Dann schalt den Apparat mal jetzt ein."

Angel angelte nach der Fernbedienung. "Welchen Kanal?"

"Ganz egal", lachte die Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung vergnügt. "Wir sind überall das Thema Nummer eins." Angel drückte wahllos einen Knopf und lauschte der Stimme des Reporters, der mit gezücktem Mikrophon in die Fernsehkamera sprach.

"... melden wir uns hier live vom Ort der Katastrophe. Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, es ist in der Tat vollkommen unfaßbar. Was sich hier hinter mir auftut", er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Blick frei auf ein scheinbar endloses Trümmerfeld, "ist ein nahezu kreisrunder Krater von mehreren Meilen Durchmesser." Bilder wurden eingeblendet, die vermutlich von Helikoptern aufgenommen worden waren und aus gewaltiger Höhe die in sich zusammengesunkenen Ruinen einer Kleinstadt zeigten. "Seismologen haben nach wie vor keinerlei Erklärung für die Plötzlichkeit, mit der das Beben aufgetreten ist. Die Stadt Sunnydale, die bis vor wenigen Stunden hier an dieser Stelle ihr friedliches Leben geführt hat, ist vollkommen zerstört. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Bilder, die wir von hier senden, dem Ausmaß der Verwüstung überhaupt gerecht werden. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, hier ist buchstäblich nicht ein Stein auf dem anderen geblieben. Nicht ein einziges Haus, das noch stünde. Es ist, als ob sich in der Erde ein riesiges klaffendes Maul aufgetan und Sunnydale zur Gänze verschlungen hätte."

Angel starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Bildschirm, während ein Studioreporter sich gerade kurz mit der Meldung in den Bericht drängte, der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten habe für das betroffene Gebiet den Notstand ausrufen lassen und der kalifornische Gouverneur sei bereits dabei, mit seinem Beraterstab ein umfassendes Krisenprogramm für die Region auszuarbeiten. "O mein Gott..."

"Das kannst du laut sagen. - He, haben sie da gerade was über Entschädigungen gesagt? Giles meint, wir könnten eventuell sogar noch eine Menge Geld herausschlagen, wenn wir es vernünftig anfangen..."

"Buffy!" unterbrach Angel, noch immer halb unter Schock, ihr fröhliches Geplapper. "Wie... Was... Sunnydale ist verschwunden! Heißt das..."

"Ja." Sie klang plötzlich ruhig, fast verklärt. "Er ist fort. Mein Höllenschlund. Fort. Es ist vorbei, Angel."

Der Vampir ließ sich, den Telefonhörer noch immer ans Ohr gepreßt, zurück auf sein Bett sinken. Tausend Fragen schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, aber am Ende schaffte es nur eine über seine Lippen.

"Geht es euch gut?"

"So gut wie nie", sagte sie leise, mit merkwürdigem Unterton.

"Wo seid ihr? Kann ich helfen? Wenn ihr einen Unterschlupf braucht..."

"Lieb von dir, aber danke. Ich wollte mich nur melden. Wir haben es mit einem alten Schulbus aus Sunnydale heraus geschafft, hinterher. Im Moment sind wir in einem Motel, ein paar Meilen nördlich von Sunnydale... von dort, wo Sunnydale mal war, meine ich. Die Leute reißen sich geradezu darum, uns durchzufüttern, sobald wir sagen, daß wir aus Sunnydale geflüchtet sind. Giles ist gerade dabei, ein paar alte Kontakte neu zu knüpfen - und außerdem redet er dauernd von einem zweiten Höllenschlund in Cleveland. Himmel, man sollte meinen, er würde uns wenigstens nach jeder Apokalypse ein paar Stunden freigeben. Wood ist im übrigen ziemlich schwer verletzt und ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir ihn nicht zuviel bewegen im Moment."

"Wood?"

"Mein ehemaliger Boß. Schuldirekter von Sunnydale. Oh, und der Sohn einer Jägerin."

"Ah ja", machte Angel. Sein Verstand war immer noch damit beschäftigt, die ungeheure Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten. "Also... also ihr seid alle in Ordnung?"

"Nicht... nicht alle", gab sie zu. Ihre Stimme klang dunkler jetzt, aber noch immer ruhig, sanft, ein Tonfall wie das goldene Licht einer Kerze.

"Wer?"

"Anya. Xanders Ex, du hast sie nicht näher gekannt, glaube ich. Ein paar von den Mädchen. Und", sie zögerte, aber nur kurz, "und Spike."

Angel umklammerte den Telefonhörer fester. "Spike."

"Ja."

"Du hast ihm das Amulett gegeben." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Plötzlich machte alles Sinn. "Du hast ihn zu deinem Champion gemacht."

"Ja", wiederholte sie einfach. "Und er hätte sich nicht heldenhafter schlagen können."

"Heldenhaft." Das Wort, gebraucht im Zusammenhang mit Angels Ex-Rivalen, blieb ihm fast zwischen den Zähnen stecken. "Spike."

"Er war es, Angel. Er hat es getan. Er hat den Höllenschlund geschlossen."

"Was ist passiert?" Ihm stand wirklich nicht der Sinn danach, sich die Lobpreisungen von Spikes Heldentaten anzuhören, aber wissen mußte er es doch.

Buffy berichtete kurz. Von dem Kampf der Jung-Jägerinnen gegen die Armee des ersten Bösen, von dem Amulett, das plötzlich auf Spikes Brust zu glühen und zu leuchten anfing und alles Licht zu fokussieren schien, bis es aussah, als bräche das Licht direkt aus Spikes Innerem hervor, von den Erschütterungen, von den einstürzenden Wänden, denen sie alle nur knapp entgingen, von dem sonnenhellen Licht, das den Höllenschlund erfüllte und das Heer von Vampiren zu Staub verwandelte. Und von Spikes Ende.

"Ich wollte nicht, daß er bleibt. Ich wollte, daß er mit uns kommt. Aber er wollte nicht. Er wollte es zu Ende bringen, hat er gesagt." Angel hörte ihr an, daß sie weinte, aber ihre Stimme brach nicht und schwankte nicht. "Er ist geblieben und hat den Höllenschlund endgültig geschlossen und ist dabei in Flammen aufgegangen wie alle anderen Vampire." Ein kurzes Schniefen zeigte an, daß sie sich Tränen vom Gesicht wischte. "Es war sein Geschenk für mich. Er hat mir meine Freiheit geschenkt, Angel."

Angel schwieg.

"Du sagst nichts."

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", gab er zu. "Es ist alles ein bißchen viel auf einmal. Das ist nicht der Spike, den ich kannte. Obwohl, eigentlich sieht es ihm ähnlich. Bei seinem Abgang noch eine ganze Stadt mitzunehmen, meine ich. - Bist du sicher, daß er tot ist? Und, heißt das, daß ihr zwei am Ende..." Sie schnitt ihm sehr bestimmt das Wort ab.

"Angel, ich habe im Moment keine Lust auf irgendwelche Vampir-Eifersuchtsdramen, okay? Und ich habe das Gefühl, daß ich auch noch eine ganze Weile keine Lust darauf haben werde. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben."

"Entschuldige. Und danke, für die Info."

"Keine Ursache. Ich melde mich, sobald wir beschlossen haben, was wir als nächstes tun. Es gibt soviel zu überlegen, und soviel zu sehen... Ich habe wieder ein Leben." Sie klang, als könne sie es noch immer nicht wirklich fassen. "Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will."

Das glückliche Strahlen, das aus ihrem Tonfall sprach, trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen. "Ich freue mich für dich. Und - wenn dein neues Leben jemals Platz hat für mich..."

"Du bist der erste, der's erfährt", kicherte sie ins Telefon, verabschiedete sich dann kurz und hängte ein.

Angel ließ die Hand mit dem Hörer langsam auf die Bettdecke neben sich gleiten. Dann stand er auf, trat an die schmale Kommode in der Ecke des Zimmers und holte aus dem untersten Fach eine Flasche Single Malt und ein nicht mehr ganz sauberes Glas hervor. Es war sein geheimer Vorrat, von dem nicht einmal Cordelia gewußt hatte. Zumindest nahm er das an. Sein letzter Rückhalt und sein Trostpflaster, ein Ausweg aus den Nächten, in denen die Träume zu blutig und gewalttätig waren, um an Schlaf auch nur zu denken.

"Verdammter Idiot." Er wußte nicht recht, zu wem er es sagte, als er es vor sich hin murmelte. Die Flüssigkeit rann eigentümlich zäh und langsam in das Glas. Angel verkorkte die Flasche sorgfältig, ehe er sie wieder hinter der in Leder gebundenen Originalausgabe von Prousts "Die gefrorene Zeit" versteckte. "Sieht ihm ähnlich. Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Die Fäuste zuerst, das Hirn zuletzt."

Spike. Ausgerechnet Spike.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie du ihn je zu einem von uns machen konntest, Dru. Muß wohl der letzte Beweis dafür sein, daß ich dich in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte."

Er trat ans Fenster und zog die fest verschlossenen Vorhänge ein Stück zur Seite. Im Osten, dem Fenster gegenüber, begann der Morgen zu grauen. Eine schmale, helle Linie aus Licht markierte den Horizont und trennte die dunklen Massen von Himmel und Erde voneinander. Angel musterte sie einen langen Augenblick stumm, dann hob er grüßend das Glas in ihre Richtung.

"Prost, du peroxydblonde Pest. Wo auch immer du jetzt bist."

_(Bedeutung der Karte "König der Kelche" im Tarot: __Die Karte deutet auf einen warmherzigen Mann mit intensiven Gefühlen; er bringt Freude mit, ist positiv, gönnerhaft und verfügt über ein großes Einfühlungsvermögen, echte Hilfsbereitschaft, tiefes Mitgefühl und Intuition.)_


End file.
